


Breakfast

by Klomonx



Series: Chuu/Kureo Romance Collection [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klomonx/pseuds/Klomonx
Summary: Kureo spends the night at Chuu's place, and the two of them make breakfast in the morning. It's cute.
Relationships: Hachikawa Chuu/Mado Kureo
Series: Chuu/Kureo Romance Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837018





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder if I can even write anymore. These would be so much better if I could put an overarching plot to them, but...instead they're just snippets. Typos and minor edits to be expected.

The sun filtered in through the blinds, hitting Kureo right in the eyes. They blinked open and he leaned up from the bed with a groan. He rubbed his eyes and head with a sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it. Shirtless and covered in a slight layer of sweat, despite the ceiling fan gently turning, Kureo stifled a yawn.  
“Oh no you don’t,” a voice hissed from beside him, “we still have an hour before we have to be at work, you’re not going anywhere.”  
The voice became a form that wrapped its arms around Kureo’s waist, gently tugging him back down on the bed.  
Kureo resisted for a moment and then let himself be taken, “the sun woke me up, its hitting me right in the eyes.”  
“Then look at me instead.”  
Kureo smiled sadly, “I would Hachi, but I’m already up. Let me make you some breakfast.”  
“Akira’s at a summer camp, no need to pull out the father guns here. Don’t want to snuggle with me for awhile?”  
“Of course I do,” Kureo hummed and kissed Chuu on the nose, “but we need to get ready for work. Come get ready with me.”  
Chuu sighed, letting Kureo go. He sat up from the bed and redressed himself, his shirt buttoned by the time Chuu had even sat up.   
“Not going to shower?” Chuu asked, feet firmly placed on the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed yawning.  
“No time, its your house, anyway. Not appropriate. You’re free to.”  
Chuu sat with his chin on his hand, staring at Kureo as he brushed his hair, walking back and forth from the bathroom to the bedroom to collect himself.   
“You got dressed far too fast to offer you to join me,” Chuu bemoaned, “guess I’ll have to take a shower on my own. A shame.”   
He stood up with his blanket wrapped around his waist, stooped to collect clothing from his drawers and stepped into the bathroom. Kureo rolled his eyes at the offer and headed to the kitchen, turning the coffee pot on as he heard the shower turn on.  
Chuu was done in record time, he stumbled into the kitchen with an undershirt and pants. He looked tired, but took out two mugs for him and Kureo.  
“Did you sleep well?” Kureo asked, looking through Chuu’s fridge.  
“Much better than usual with you around,” Chuu said, slipping a straw into his mug. He drank the hot coffee straight, black, and chugged it quickly. “And you?”  
“I never sleep well,” Kureo sighed, taking his mug and drinking his coffee much slower, adding a small amount of sugar to it that he had brought.  
“And I never wake well,” Chuu growled, “we make a good team.”  
“Kasuka wasn’t much of a morning person either,” Kureo said quietly.  
“The times she didn’t have coffee before coming in were quite the show to the juniors,” Chuu chuckled, “Hogi was afraid of her. You make good coffee, Kureo.”  
Kureo smiled, “had a lot of practice. Kasuka liked hers a specific way, only drank dark blends with the smallest hint of sugar and milk...but she didn’t like to admit she liked the milk.”   
Chuu raised an eyebrow.  
“Thought it made her look weaker and more feminine, so I could only put so much in. Not enough to change the color of the coffee.”  
“She was greatly respected, I doubt anyone would have noticed how she took her coffee.”  
“She was under a lot of pressure, any sign of weakness she feared would be used against her.” Kureo took a sip of his coffee, “she hid herself. There’s not many female investigators for a reason, and she pushed herself as hard as she could.”  
Chuu nodded, “I’m sorry. I never knew the environment was that bad.”  
“Of course not,” Kureo laughed bitterly, “I didn’t either until she told me.”  
Kureo’s voice became heated for a moment, but he calmed down.  
“You had nightmares about her again, didn’t you?” Chuu said knowingly.   
“I’m sorry I can’t let her go, Hachi.” Kureo said finally, his eyes twitching without tears, “I can’t move on from her, I can’t sleep with you without thinking of her.”  
“It’s okay, Kureo. I’ll wait until you’re ready,” Chuu said calmly, “I’m not in a rush. Having you in my bed is plenty, the rest are jokes.”   
“I dreamt of her body again, it’s always there, you know. It’s always clear in my mind, the colors and smell…” his eyes closed, his hand shook, threatening to drop his mug.  
“Kureo, it’s okay.” Chuu said, his eyebrows furrowed, “it’s alright. Hush.” Chuu put his mug down and embraced Kureo, placing a hand on his forehead. Kureo looked up at him, at the demonic figured and tried to break a smile. Chuu removed his hand and instead placed it under Kureo’s hands, steadying his grip.  
“Don’t need you dropping that, it’d be a pity to waste the coffee you made.”  
“Hachi..”  
“Let’s get to making breakfast, hm? What did you want to make for us?”  
Kureo steadied himself before continuing, “Some egg sandwiches, nothing too heavy,” he stated, gently moving away from Chuu to open the fridge, “if you make the eggs I’ll get the bread ready.”  
“Get it ready?” Chuu asked, taking out the pan to fry the eggs on as well as turning on the stove, “are you going to treat me to artisanal bread?”  
“Not exactly,” Kureo chuckled, methodically setting up a cutting board and knife which which to cut the plain white bread - “but I thought it would be a little special.”  
Chuu shrugged and turned around, set about cooking their eggs. Unbeknownst to him, Kureo pulled out a very special, if not silly bread cutter – it was in the shape of a cat face, small and chibi-like, meant for children’s lunches. Placing it over bread and applying force would seal it together, cutting off the crust and making a very smooth, very cute meal. The apartment smelled of eggs and general warmth, a lived-in-ness that fit the yellow lazy sunlight that dripped through the windows, that had awakened them in the first place. Whereas in the past the apartment stood blankly and sterile, there was a life to it now, a sort of homeliness, a piece of another world.  
Chuu slid the first batch of eggs onto a plate, passing it over to Kureo, not even looking at what he was doing - “how would you like your eggs? Don’t think I’ve ever asked that.”  
“Not picky,” Kureo said, setting about making his boyfriend the perfect sandwich, “whatever you do is fine.”  
“You better eat it, then,” Chuu replied, “if we’re going into all this effort, I want to see you eat it.”  
“Of course, of course,” Kureo hummed, pressing his palm onto the cutter and mould of the perfectly aligned bread.   
Chuu turned around with the second set of eggs to see Kureo hunched over the sandwich, taking off the excess bread and placing it in his mouth. It hung haphazardly out of his mouth as he noticed Chuu staring at him. He blushed, pulled the bread apart and swallowed the piece in his mouth, stuttering to explain what he had been doing.  
Chuu looked at the sandwich now, seeing the perfectly cut cat face staring at him.  
“You’d make a good anime protagonist,” he said good naturedly, “if we were late to work you’d fit right in. Looks and all.”  
Chuu slid the eggs off the spatula, placing them squarely on the next piece of bread Kureo had set up to make his own sandwich. Kureo, meanwhile, stood with a reddend face, trying to overcome the embarrassment.  
“It’s cute, Kureo,” Chuu offered, gently picking up his sandwich as he gestured for Kureo to continue, “heartfelt, too. You make these for Akira?”  
Kureo nodded, “I thought it would be a change of pace, something...more normal.”  
“Normal?” Chuu took a bite, a very small one, and threw back his head to swallow it whole, “you’d make these for Kasuka?”  
“We’d make breakfast together, or for one another. Lunch too, sometimes...” Kureo slowly made his sandwich, taking a great deal less care than he had with Chuu’s, “it was only natural, it was nice to make breakfast again for someone. Cheesy, perhaps, but...” Kureo chuckled, “maybe it doesn’t suit old guys like us?”  
Chuu laughed, “it suits us fine, adds some heart to the apartment. It’s been too still and grim here until you arrived. It’s like I got a heartbeat again.”  
For once, Chuu’s monotone demeanor broke through to something warmer, not simply a tease or innuendo, but something Kureo was sure, was from his past. Chuu never spoke of his nightmares, perhaps because he was always living them.


End file.
